Enter the Teenagers
by RecklessFangirl
Summary: This is my first power puff story(watches as people run away in fear) it's a romance in chapter 5 please read +review! Tha action will come in chappie 6
1. In the begining

Disclaimer: I don't own the power puff girls!  
  
Notes: This is no ordinary 'girls get older-rowdy ruffs come back' Story  
  
  
  
: Narrarator: The city of Townsville! A shining example of crime-free...ness. The Power puff girls have protected and served this fair city for 11 years.   
  
Since the tender age of five-or actually a few days but- we won't get into that! Mojo Jojo has long since been banished into the farthest reaches of space-Him has been transformed into a model citizen.   
  
The gang green gang is now in a prison compound in the south pacific (on a island thousands of miles away from anything)-Fuzzy Lumpkins is now a highly rated talk show host-  
  
Princess ...well she's still at it! Sedusa is now a nun. That wraps up all (of the important) villains!  
Nope no crime for this fair city.   
  
Not a cloud in the sky, not a care in the-wait! Who are those angst-laden youths loitering near the stop-n-shop?!   
  
They're wearing red, green, and blue?! Why it's none other than-THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS! Only they're much taller-and...Wait a gosh darn minute! They're carrying those bags for that old lady!  
  
*Cut to old lady in a walker standing next to her car, smiling*  
  
: Narrarator: What the fuzzy?! Lets see where the power puff girls are during this breach of reality!  
  
  
*The Utonium house hold*   
  
A grown-up Buttercup was glaring at her science homework, her eyes glowed red as she readied herself to blow it to pieces. She waved her hands at it. " Be done! Be done! I'm warning you..." Bubbles walked into the room, wearing a t-shirt that looked like her old dress.   
  
With a matching knee length skirt and Mary Jane(buckle shoes that little girls wear) shoes. " Buttercup...did it work last time?" The 'tuff puff' glowered. " No..." Bubbles crossed her arms. " And it won't work this time either." Buttercup spoke a string of curses under her breath enough to make a sailor blush.  
  
If Bubbles had been listening she would have given her sister a piece of her mind, but the phone rang so she immediately sprang across the kitchen and grabbed the phone.   
  
  
She was met with silence. " Hey that sounds more like a buzzer...oh my gosh! It's the hotline!" Buttercup and bubbles shot off to their room, and looked at the dust-covered, shoved in the corner, completely forgotten hotline.  
  
Buttercup lifted the glass dome covering it as Bubbles picked it up. " Mayor?" She asked uncertainly. 


	2. Powerpuff Boy&Rowdy Ruff Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the power puff girls or the rowdy ruff boys!  
  
  
************  
  
Buttercup lifted the glass dome covering it as Bubbles picked it up. " Mayor?" She asked uncertainly.   
  
  
  
************  
" Bubbles it's me, the professor. I have something very important to tell you girls, please bring Blossom and Buttercup down to the stop-n-shop." Bubbles nodded, turning towards her green-clad sister.   
  
" Okay, we're on it." She hung up. " Hey Buttercup the professor wants us to meet him at the stop-n-shop." Buttercup nodded. " Lead on." The 'tuff' puff was wearing green jeans, black shoes (Mary Jane's) and a long sleeved t-shirt like her old dress.  
  
Bubbles put on a blue coat before the two shot down stairs to look for Blossom.   
  
They heard the door open and the three literally bumped into each other, although it was more like crash into each other.  
  
Blossom too had grown, as well as her red-pink hair, she rarely kept it in a boy now a days, but it was still in the same style, only longer. Much like her sisters. Unlike her sisters though, she spent most of her time away from home.  
  
Always in a school sport (not using her powers) or in some sort of program for the disabled, but never at home.  
  
Blossom is a perfectionist and well on her way to perfection, her only fault is her extreme bossy ness.   
  
Buttercup and Bubbles couldn't stand the constant orders of their 'leader girl', but since she was never home...it _could_ be a good thing, right?  
  
Blossom was dressed in the same pink hue as her kinder garden days.   
  
The same stripe across her midsection on all her clothes, like her sisters.   
  
She wore a long sleeved, signature puff shirt, with a long pink jean skirt and Mary Jane's.  
  
The leader looked at her sisters, smiling. " Going somewhere girls?" Bubbles nodded. " C'mon the Professor wants to talk to us at the stop-n-shop!" Before Blossom could say anything her sisters carried her off.  
  
: Narrarator: That's more like it! , The familiar power puff flying 'V'! Those Rowdy Ruff boys won't know what hit them!  
  
The girls see a old lady getting into her car and two blushing rowdy ruff boys , the Professor and two other, younger teens.   
  
The blushing 'ruffs' where Boomer and Butch, Brick was talking to a girl wearing white .   
  
With curly brown hair to her waist , and a white sweatshirt on , with a familiar black stripe across the front, and khaki's. The girl was carrying a lot of bags , smilign at the two blushing Ruffs.  
  
The old lady handed the boys cookies. " You're such nice, and strong young men. So polite." Boomer scratched the back of his neck. " Don't think anything of it Mrs. Jones." He said as she drove off.  
  
The other teenager was wearing a black long sleeved shirt , with black baggy pants , and 'skater shoes' , with a white stripe on his chest.  
  
The professor walked up to the girls. " I'm glad you're all here." He said smiling. The girls where staring at, the taller(than them) , and much more...attractive rowdy ruffs.  
  
The girl their height-with the white clothes-coughed. " Hello I'm Becky Keene ." She held out her hand to shake with the Buttercup, she blinked before sticking her hand out. " Oh, I'm Buttercup Utonium ." She said.  
  
The professor smiled. The boy in the black just crossed his arms. Soon the puffs and ruffs had all shaken hands.  
  
Bubbles coughed. " So...um didn't we destroy you guys?" She asked, a bit embarassed.   
  
Butch laughed. " Well , not really. After the whole...kissing thing. Mojo Put us back together, then the government stepped in.  
  
We where taken to a complex in Washington D.C. , where they trained us them selves, they even tried to make more of us, using chemical X, but after trying for so many years they decided to use people that already existed.  
  
They only gave up when we where physically about ten or so, by then we where placed in Foster care, with Ms. Keene." The girl with brown hair popped up. " After that they succeded , with me and him." She pointed at the boy in the black.   
  
Brick coughed. " Becky..." She slumped her shoulders. " Well...there are SOME lil' things that went wrong..." Butch snorted.  
  
"Little? Like having the super speed, and flying but no control? Or super strength , with no control, and almost laser-beaming off your nose?" She crossed her arms.  
  
Blossom waved her hand to stop him from continuing . " Wait are you saying...you're a rowdy ruff girl?" She asked.   
  
Becky nodded. " Yeah , they're my brothers." She said, hugging Brick, who looked mortified. Bubbles pointed to the guy in the black. " What about him?" She asked.  
  
The professor smiled. " He's going to be a power puff boy. I legally adopted him today! His name is -'  
  
  
Review! You decide what the power puff boys' name will be! 


	3. The situation

Disclaimer: I do not own the power puff girls-nor will I ever  
  
Notes: I will tell you ONE pairing Bullet & Becky-also in the next chapter (or the one after) there will be a Christmas party.  
  
  
"His name is Bullet." Blossom smiled. " Welcome to the family." The professor smiled. "Now, for the OTHER reason I wanted you all here." The rowdy ruff's looked like they where ready to leave.  
  
" Ms. Keene and I have been instructed by the US government and the UN have told us that since you're all ...gifted it makes sense you keep a eye out for each other, they also told us that we had to go for special classes concerning any out of hand emergencies for you all, we think we're pretty darn capable for the job but we have to go."  
  
Buttercup coughed. " So...we'll be in military day care?" She asked, rather angry. He shook his head. "Of course not, everyone knows the six of you would each do fine on your own. However, Becky and Bullet don't have half the experience you all have." Bullet looked indignant." Hey don't put me in the same boat as her!" Becky's eyes glowed, getting ready to fry the annoying power puff boy.  
  
" Calm down! The eight of you will be staying at Ms.Keene's house in Townsville." Butch raised his eyebrows. "Why can't we stay in Cityville?" The Prof shrugged. " Ms. Keene and I flipped a coin; I'm leaving tonight, and the girls-and Bullet will be over at noon tomorrow. I thought they'd like to stay in Townsville." Becky coughed. " Why'd you want to meet us in the parking lot of the stop-n-shop ?" She asked.  
  
The professor motioned to his cart. Looking sheepish. " Well I have quite a few bags..."  
  
  
Narrarator: Looks like Bullet and Becky aren't getting along, such shameless flirting, but the other Puff's and Ruff's don't seem to notice each other...hmm. We'll see how it all turns out tomorrow...after they carry the professor's bags home.  
  
  
_-_------------------------------------------------------Read + review please! -and if you want to see a certain couple together tell me, I'll be having original Ruffs-puffs pairings(the ones who are in the show) you already know that at some point there will be Becky+Bullet, but now 4 a while, also the return of the Ameba boys in chapter seven! 


	4. Not going back to Cityville!

Disclaimer: I do not own the power puff girls or the rowdy ruff boys.  
  
When the power puffs got home, and packed away the food, the professor called Bullet into his lab.   
  
The surly looking 'puff slumped down the stairs to the lab.  
  
The professor was filling a briefcase; his lab coat covered back was to his newly adopted son.   
  
" I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you settle in, and being a saddled with the title of power puff isn't all that great if you're a guy." He said, the briefcase closed with a snap.  
  
The professor turned to Bullet. " You don't have to fight crime, even though there's not much left, not like those rowdy ruff kids always have to do." Bullet raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean? What's her face got off lucky! Like you said it sucks to be a power puff boy, EVERYONE at the compound called me that." The professor looked a little surprised.  
  
Narrator: Ooooooh seems like Bullet has a bit of an attitude problem...  
  
"People are different in Townsville, and I'm positive nobody HERE will call you that. I'll be back the day after new years." (A/n: I don't know if I set a time for how long he's be gone, jus' roll w/ it please)  
Bullet shrugged. "All right." Bullet _had_ noticed the increased amounts of...'happy' even since he'd gone to his new home. Everyone seemed to love the town; maybe he'd be able to stand it.  
  
~*~*~*~*In the Power Puff's room (yes they still share one)*~*~*~*~  
All the girls sat in their color coordinated parts of the room, which now had a monster closet added.  
  
  
Bubbles was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, and bending over her science homework.  
  
Buttercup, or BC as everyone called her, was reading the school newspaper; she got her homework done at school.  
  
Blossom was by a window, her desk had three piles of papers on it, and as usual Blossom was doing several projects at a time.  
  
Bubbles glanced over at her sister. "Hey um...Blossom?" She asked carefully, not wanting to anger her sister because she was interrupting her work, which happened often.  
  
The leader looked up, turning to Bubbles. " Yes?" Buttercup watched the exchange a bit sadly; Bubbles never used to be afraid of Blossom. Now she was terrified.  
  
Bubbles closed her book, leaving her homework in it and tucking her pencil behind her ear.  
  
" Well, it's just you seem to be really pushing yourself, and I don't want you to get stressed out or anything, because you spend a lot of time working on the computer or at your desk." Her voice sounded a lot like it did in kinder garden now, quiet.  
  
Blossom laughed her usual 'don't be silly' laugh. " Oh I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself Bubbles. Don't worry about a thing, besides we have to get our work done for the weekend, and so we can pack right?" She asked, Bubbles nodded.  
  
Buttercup sighed. When would their old leader girl come back?  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\@ The Keene house hold/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Narrator: Now after that startling update about Blossom, we join the Rowdy Ruff's and their adopted mother, Ms. Keene -the power puff's old kinder garden teacher.  
  
Peachy Keene looked over her suitcases that where at the front door. Hearing her kids yelling upstairs.  
  
" I need to use the bathroom Becky! Super will not help me this time! My kidneys are going to EXPLODE! It's more important than you moisturizing your face, Beck. "  
  
Boomer looked like he was ready to zap the door down.   
  
" I'm not moisturizing anything; I'm taking a bath! I only got in five minutes ago! SOME of us aren't allowed to use our super speed Boomer." He groaned.  
  
Narrator: Only one bathroom with FOUR teenagers? Let's just hope this doesn't start another world war!  
  
" Can't you just put a robe on and go out of the bathroom?" He heard splashing, moments later his little sister walked out with damp hair, and holding a shampoo bottle. (A/n: Also wearing a robe-duh)  
  
Boomer ran into the bathroom before she could even get beyond the door, as she was pushed out of the doorway.  
  
Becky stood in the carpeted hall. Two minutes later Boomer was out of her way, and she went back to her bath.  
  
Peachy was waiting for Boomer at the bottom of the stairs. He blinked. "I washed my hands. " He said defensively. She smiled.  
  
"Boomer, would you please go get your brothers to come into the living room and Becky when she's done with her bath?" She asked. He nodded. "No problem mom, they should be easy to be find anyway." She smiled again as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
Narrator: Why does Ms. Keene-or Peachy as her friends call her- want all the Rowdy Ruff's in one place?  
  
Butch was outside, in the back yard. His eyes focused on the lights coming from Cityville. He sighed.  
  
" Stupid UN, stupid government... I want to go back to Cityville." He leaned against the house. It was the closets residential area near Cityville.  
  
Brick was in His room (his own room) in the attic (their house looks normal, unlike the power puff's). He heard a knock on his door and looked through the peephole. " Boomer?"   
  
The Blue clothed teen coughed. " Mom wants you down stairs, c'mon." Brick unlocked his door.  
  
" I'm coming." He walked down the steep stairs that ended near Becky's room.  
  
She opened her door as she heard her brother walking down the stairs. Her little girlish curly hair was up in a twist and she was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a picture of an anime cat on it.   
  
Her brother where wearing their trademark sweat coats, she owned a white one exactly like Theirs, but unlike them she hadn't been born with it on.  
  
Actually since the boys where created AFTER she was born they where younger than her but she was still their little sister in their eyes.  
  
The clomped down the stairs, and Met Butch and Peachy in the living room.  
  
There was a Diagram. Becky slumped on the couch, as her brothers did the same; all four sinking into the soft, rather large couch, making them feel like small children.  
  
They just _knew_ it was some intimidation tactic their other had picked up teaching little kids or something.  
  
The diagram had an oversized house on it and a cut out of what looked like a mini city.  
  
She held out a long pointer (A/n: pointing stick) and tapped the house. " This is our temporary home." They nodded.  
  
  
She tapped the City. "This is our old home." The rowdy ruffs looked upset. "Old?" Brick choked out. " We're not going back to Cityville?!" Butch was not happy.  
  
" I miss my friends!" Boomer moaned. "I miss fighting crime!" Becky hollered. Ms. Keene sighed.  
  
" Listen until further notice you are not allowed back in Cityville. The police will do their best to keep it safe, but the President and the UN do not want you to leave. It's going to stay that way until I get back. I'll know then if we can go back to Cityville."  
  
Butch crossed his arms. Ms. Keene looked at Becky. " When where you fighting crime? I thought we talked about that." Becky suddenly found her lap very interesting.  
  
  
  
She didn't need to see her brother to know what their faces looked like. She winced, she could hear them turning towards her, shooting up Boomer still to her left Brick towering in front of her, Butch on her other side.  
  
" Becky! You still don't have control of your powers! Why are you always trying to-'Boomer  
  
"Do you WANT to be shot? Do you know how many hoods hate us? I can't believe-Brick  
  
" You're 14 not five! Why would you be so stupid? You're as-Butch  
  
AS they where all halfway through they're ranting their mother stopped them. "Boys! I'm quite certain you can keep an eye on her while I'm gone, I was about to say you can STILL have your usual Christmas party AND New years party even though I'll be gone." They forgot their careless sister and turned their attention to their mom.  
  
" Are you serious?" Brick asked. (A/n: He no longer wears the baseball backwards hat-sorry guys ^^;)  
  
She nodded. " You can even invite all of your friends from Cityville." Boomer pumped his fist up and down in the air. " Booyah!"   
  
Ms. Keene laughed. "All right time for bed, you have to get up early tomorrow to get things ready for those girls." Butch's shoulders slumped.  
  
" Oh, right, them..." Boomer shrugged. "Well at least the redhead it hot." Becky screwed up her face. "Ew! I thought I told you not to talk about girls around me!" Brick laughed as Boomer rolled his eyes.  
  
Butch and Boomer had their rooms on the second floor, down the hall from Becky's. They all went to their rooms like good little super heroes and fell asleep.  
  
  
Narrator: The next morning at the Utonium home  
  
Bubbles and her sisters had packed up all their things. Each had their own colored duffle bag. Bullet came out of his room wearing a t-shirt that said 'If I throw a stick will you go away?' black baggy pants and "skater" shoes.  
  
Bubbles wore Blue jeans , black Mary Janes , and a powder blue sweat shirt with a black stripe, her hair int he traditional pig tails.  
  
Buttercup wore The same sweatshirt , only a pastel shade of green , black tennis shoes, and Jeans.  
  
Blossom had the same sweatshirt , only it was a hzlf-zip one and pink, and she had on black Mary Janes.  
  
The four of them had seen their dad off to the airport , and where heading over to the Keene's house.  
  
They noticed it was a rather nice neighborhood they where entering. "Looks like the Ruff's are living it up. "Bullet said (A/n: For once) in a non-sarcastic voice.  
  
Bubbles nodded as they walked across the street from the house , suddenly the girls floated in the air Bullet looked suprised. "Haven't you seen anyone levitate before?" Buttercup asked, obviously amused.  
He blinked. Then , in a flash, was floating right next to them. " Aside from me? No." Then He streaked over the street, as his sisters caught up before he could blink.  
  
Blossom raised her eyebrows. " What about that rowdt ruff girl?" He rolled his eyes . "She doesn't count, and we saw each other maybe five times." BC(A/n: ButterCup) shurgged and rang the doorbell.  
  
  
  
Read and review people! I'll be busting my arse to put out the X-mas party B4 christmas itself . The pairings 4 the next five chapters will be : Becky/Ameoba boy (not what it sounds like at ALL I'm making a different gang of humans who are actually quite dangerous but call themselves the Ameoba boys for the novelty of it) Buttercup/Brick Thats all 4 now, there will be action in chappie 7 and 8 and MAYBE in 6.  
Prolly not though. The REAL Gang green gang will show up in chapter 10 or so, eventually all villians from B4 will show up. Please review, I want at least 5 or 9 more review, please you guys. 


End file.
